


Sex Crafts

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Crafts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves and hates the day that Stiles discovered Pinterest.<br/>Same goes for the day Pinterest instituted secret boards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Crafts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).



> Basically this fic started because of [this gif](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e78e654f67f9336282b9479c9ccf6362/tumblr_n5se4lg0ED1s5pomko1_250.gif) and then the resulting Twitter conversation with [Fin](https://twitter.com/finduilasclln) about said gif, which lead to lollipop cocks. Yeah I don't know either. It's Fin's fault.

Derek loves and hates the day that Stiles discovered Pinterest.

Same goes for the day Pinterest instituted secret boards.

When Stiles discovers Pinterest, it’s like he’s a kid in a candy store. He has boards of superheroes, food recipes, loft décor, parties, supernatural-related shit, clothes for him, clothes for Derek, clothes for their non-existent pets and children. Seriously, it’s ridiculous. And of course he makes boards for Derek and forces Derek to logon and look so he can see every single thing he’s pinned for him. Because he can’t just _tell_ Derek about these things, no, he has to have Derek see them and look at them. So Derek is pretty sure he’s seen everything Stiles has ever pinned.

Except for those secret boards…

Derek discovers these secret boards when Stiles leaves his computer logged into his account while he runs to the grocery store. He hadn’t meant to click on Stiles’s Pinterest, honest, but it ended up pulling up, and he was curious. It’s not like Stiles hadn’t forced him to look at all of those boards anyway, so it’s not like it’s a breach of privacy or anything.

Only Derek didn’t know about those secret boards… and now that he’s seeing them, seeing how many Stiles has, he’s getting nervous and aroused. Stiles has a board that is strictly for porn, then he’s got one for porn that looks like Derek. Then he’s got a sex position board, and a board for experimental sex that involves a lot of whips and chains that kind of freaks Derek out. He’s got a board that’s labelled “Sexual Fantasies,” and it gives Derek all kinds of ideas because he had no idea Stiles actually wanted to do some kind of role play, especially not one where… he’s Stiles’s sex slave?

And then… there’s a board for Sex Crafts.

 _Sex Crafts_. Derek doesn’t even know that was a thing, but when he clicks on it there are so many dicks made out of various materials that he kind of blanks out. There are dicks made out of edible things, there’s make your own cock molds, there’s even fucking knitted cocks and balls. What the fuck?

Derek scrolls till his eyes bleed, well ok until he hears the Jeep pull up the driveway, and then force quits that window as fast as he can before he goes to the bathroom to wash his face and calm down. His heart is racing, he has a half hard-on (and it’s not from the fucking yarn penis okay?), and Stiles may not be a werewolf but he’s fucking perceptive and he’s going to know something is up.

“Hey! Are you going to help me carry stuff in or you going to make me do that by myself, too?” Stiles calls out, and Derek tries to reign himself in. He runs the water in the sink as a distraction and thinks of distinctly non-sexy things. He finally is calm enough to exit, sort of, and to avoid Stiles until he actually is, he walks straight out of the bathroom and out the front door to the jeep, breezing right past Stiles and the handful of groceries he’s carrying.

Of course, when he gets to the jeep, there’s nothing left to carry in because Stiles got it all already. He sheepishly comes back in and quietly shuts the door behind him.

“Yeah, thanks for all your help, big guy,” Stiles says as he sets the last of the groceries on the table. He walks to where Derek is standing to kick off his shoes and hang up his keys. “What were you doing anyway? Usually you’re out the door before I even turn the car off.”

“Bathroom,” Derek grunts out, and even though Stiles eyes him suspiciously, he nods and goes to the living room.

“Well, you get to put everything away then, since I bought it and brought it all in myself.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yes, master.”

“That’s a good boy,” Stiles says as he slumps down on to their couch and turns on the TV. He doesn’t notice the flush that Derek gets at the words because it makes Derek think of one of Stiles’s secret boards. And how if they did do that one role play, he and Stiles would probably be saying those exact lines. And Derek would blush ever time Stiles would give him such praises, and… Fuck. Now he can’t stop thinking about those boards.

“Uh… Derek?”

He hadn’t even heard Stiles come in to the kitchen. He has a look of worry on his face because Derek is standing there with the fridge open, staring at the cheese in his hand. Derek shakes himself out of it and puts the cheese in the fridge drawer and slams the door shut a little too hard.

“What?” Derek is defensive, he knows, but he couldn’t help it.

Stiles can tell. “What is wrong? And don’t give me that crap that there’s not anything wrong because I know you. Something’s up, so instead of making me guess and try to figure it out, just tell me.” His voice isn’t angry. It’s concerned, which kind of makes it worse, because Derek knows he’s probably thinking it’s something serious, when in reality it’s just because Derek stumbled upon his secret sex boards.

“I found your secret sex boards,” Derek mumbles out, rushed and in one breath.

“Uh. What?”

“I went on your computer, and you were logged in, and I sort of saw your… private boards.” Stiles looks confused. “You know… on Pinterest?” And god, Derek can’t even believe he’s saying the word out loud.

Stiles’s eyes widen and his mouth opens. His cheeks flush a beautiful red, and if it weren’t for the fact that Derek is just as embarrassed right now, he’d probably be kissing the heck out of Stiles at the sight.

“Oh.” Stiles lowers his head and rubs the back of his neck, staring intently at his toes. He slowly lifts his head to meet Derek’s eyes. “And?” His eyebrows are up and he looks… hopeful?

“And… they were… um, interesting.”

Stiles chokes out a laugh. “Do you want me to share them with you?”

“What?” Derek’s eyebrows are high on his face when Stiles steps closer.

“I was planning on doing it anyway, but I was trying to get enough things on there first. I can share the boards with you… and you can add the things you like, too?”

“You can do that?”

Stiles nods, moving closer so their chests are close together. “And then we can make a board labeled ‘Tried it’ for all the things we end up doing.” Stiles smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, and god, even when he’s being a cheesy dork, he still finds Stiles attractive.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’s shoulders, Stiles wrapping his around Derek’s waist, and leans in to kiss him.

“I’d… like that.” He kisses Stiles again and almost gets lost in the feeling of Stiles’s lips and tongue against his until he remembers. He pulls back and ignores the whine Stiles lets out when he does. “We are not doing anything on that craft one though.”

Stiles furrows his brow. “What? Why not?”

“Because. I am not knitting a dick. Where the fuck would we even put it?”

He shrugs. “We could put it on your nightstand. It could be where you put your watch at night. We could have matching ones.”

“No, Stiles.”

“Well I hate to break it to you, bud, but the materials to make a mold of your cock is already on its way here. I want our freezer filled with cocksickles, okay?”

“Yours or mine?”

“Both, duh. Yours will be for me, and mine will be for you. It’ll be a great bonding activity.”

“Sometimes I don’t know why I love you.”

“Yes, you do. I am cute, and funny, and sexy, and have the best ideas, and you can’t live without me.”

Derek smiles because it’s all those reasons and more.

He pulls Stiles in again for a kiss, and it kind of leads to other things. In fact, they have to go to the store again because Derek didn’t put the milk away before it all started.

~

It’s incredibly messy and difficult, but they do actually make a food safe mold of each other’s cocks. When Derek has the goop all around him, he can’t even believe he agreed to do it, but he looks over to see Stiles in the same predicament and feels a little better.

They end up getting a lot of use out of their molds actually. Stiles goes a little crazy and fills it with chocolate and even makes lollipops that he then takes with him for lunch. He even purposefully brings them when they go on walks in the park and moans around it and pretends to choke himself on the lolli-cock because he knows how much it affects Derek. Stiles ignores the dirty looks he gets from strangers that pass by them, while Derek is both flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

Their walks in the park never last long, and Derek takes Stiles home as fast as he can so Stiles can have a real cock to choke on, not a candy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
